Nonexsistant Everlasting
by briagabrielle
Summary: Harry likes Hermione, Ginny likes Seamus, but feelings start to change. Throw in Death Eaters, the young, yet old, seductive Tom Riddle, a kidnapping, a rescue, and Draco Malfoy to add to poor Ginny's confusion. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! 2ND CHAPTER UP!!! R/R!
1. I Can't Believe I Love Her

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, do you really think I'd be writing fan fiction if I did? Wait stupid question! ANYWAY! I don't own any of the characters or any of the phrases or any of the candy even though I have a bag of Bertie Bott's right on hand. Mmm grass . . .Don't ask. ^_^ Happy reading! R/R!  
  
Summary: Harry likes Hermione who likes Ron, and Ron likes her in return. Ron's sister Ginny used to like Harry but is now interested in Seamus Finnigan, who seems to be sharing the love. Harry soon realizes that his feelings towards Ginny are different and confronts her and she's confused about her feelings towards Harry, because there is Seamus. Throw in Voldemort, Death Eaters, the young, yet old, seductive Tom Riddle, a kidnapping, a rescue, and Draco Malfoy and all hell breaks loose, making poor Ginny even more confused then she was to begin with. What's a girl to do?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Harry!" shouted a voice from behind Harry Potter. Harry had grown over the summer, reaching his permanent height of 6'1. He still had his rounded glasses, but they seemed to fit his face this year. He was still lean, however, slightly muscular thanks to Quidditch. He was finally able to beat Dudley at his own game this past summer, not only running out of his clutches, but, since Dudley's diet had started, he seemed to be breaking it more and more. He actually broke into Harry's room and found where he stashed his birthday cakes. He ate three of them in one sitting and the weight seemed to be gaining on him, no pun intended. It took him quite an effort to bring up his hand to punch Harry and by the time it fell, Harry was gone.  
  
He now was sixteen, and looking behind him to find out who called his name. It was hard to know considering the bustling madness that Platform 9 3/4. Then he saw her. Hermione was leaning against the wall, waving him frantically over. Harry grinned. Hermione had also grown up. She was no longer the clumsy fifteen year-old bookworm. Though she still had the bushy brown hair, she now had it pulled back into a ponytail so that there was a giant puff, but she could pull it off. Man, could she pull it off.  
  
He rushed over to her and picked her up in a ginger embrace. She giggled and squeezed him, squealing slightly. "Put me down Harry!"  
  
Harry placed her lightly on the ground to see her cheeks, pink with mirth, and a smile on her face. She crossed her arms and rested her weight on one leg. "How are you?"  
  
Harry nodded slightly, as though thinking about it. "Pretty good. How about you?"  
  
She nodded. "All right."  
  
"Just all right?"  
  
"Yeah, I had loads of fun this summer. I almost don't want to come back."  
  
Harry gasped. "YOU don't want to come back to school? Wow, why ever not?"  
  
Hermione laughed and punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Be quiet. I forgot how much fun my aunt was. And to see her on her wedding day, looking beautiful, in Rome, it made me want to be her."  
  
Harry widened his eyes. "Really now?"  
  
Hermione nodded. "Think about it Harry. Do you know how wonderful it must be to be a Muggle right now? They have no clue that You-Know-Who is rising to power, the danger we're all in. Did you hear about all the recent deaths? I'm shocked. I heard they were after Professor Snape as well, because he didn't come crawling back. I'm petrified Harry, purely petrified. Moreover, assuming I have children, I don't want them to grow-up in this environment, not now."  
  
"I was jealous, jealous that my aunt got to live life not knowing anything about this world. I've never thought like that before Harry, I actually pitied her for NOT knowing about it until now. She looked so serene, so peaceful in that big, billowing white dress, like she was living her life day by day. That's really what we should be doing."  
  
Harry was gazing at her, in shock of what she just explained. She looked down. "I'm sorry to tell you this now, right before school. You probably have enough on your mind as is."  
  
Harry sighed. "It's okay 'Mione. You never have to apologize if you are just voicing your opinion."  
  
Hermione snorted. "Unless I'm mouthing off to Ron, or one of your hopeless admirers. You know, Dumbledore told me you are the exact same as your father."  
  
Harry chuckled. "He told me that too. Look, there's Ron and Ginny."  
  
Hermione turned around and a smile spread across her face. Ron was taller then Harry now, 6'3 to be exact, but he had the exact same personality. He ran over to Hermione and Harry and grinned. "Notice anything different?"  
  
"Uh . . ." they said in unison.  
  
Ron sighed, obviously frustrated that they hadn't picked it up. "I've been working out all summer."  
  
Harry snorted and Hermione punched him lightly, smiling at Ron. "Really?"  
  
Ginny approached them, an amused smile on her face. She had grown as well, an even 5'5, but one thing remained the same. Her red hair had changed, it was longer, more blown away, even her freckles appeared to have darken a tad bit, but the one thing that never changed, were her eyes. Still deep chocolate in color, always furrowed as in deep thought, Harry soon found himself wondering why he never noticed her eyes before. 'Probably because I was too caught up with Hermione and Cho,' he thought bitterly.  
  
Those eyes were now looking between the three of them, crinkled in a large smile. "Has he flexed for you yet?"  
  
Harry and Hermione exchanged looks. Now Hermione was giggling insanely and Harry cleared his throat. "Um, was he going to?"  
  
Ginny sighed. "He said, the entire car ride here, 'I'm going to flex for all of my friends. They are going to be so shocked by my newfound buffness and maturity.' Even dad was laughing. Then mum asked, 'Is buffness even a word?' and he said, 'It is now.' I couldn't stand it. I was so glad when we got here."  
  
By this time Harry and Hermione were hunched over, crying. That's how hard they were laughing. Ron had turned the color of his hair and mumbled, "Don't you have something to do Ginny?"  
  
Before she could answer, Seamus Finnigan came bounding up to them and looked Ginny up and down. He had a little half smile on his face and said, "Hi Ginny."  
  
Ginny smiled. "How was your summer Seamus?"  
  
"Good, glad to see you again though."  
  
Ginny couldn't hold back the slight blush that rose to her cheeks. Everyone had known that since the end of her fourth year she had become smitten with Seamus. She just adored his Irish charm and how he was genuinely sweet. And the fact that he started flirting with her first? The girl must've been in heaven.  
  
"Do you want to sit with me?" asked a voice jutting Ginny out of her glee. She blinked and said, "What?"  
  
"Do you want to sit with me? On the train?" Seamus asked.  
  
Ginny could not hold back the smile spreading across her face. She nodded slowly. "Yeah. All right."  
  
Seamus' nervous face broke into a relaxed smile. "Great! Oh. Hullo Hermione, Ron, and Harry."  
  
Hermione and Harry exchanged looks as Ron glared at him. Ron said, through gritted teeth, "Thanks for noticing us Seamus."  
  
Harry held him back slightly as Hermione moved forward. "So, Seamus, did you finish your Potions report."  
  
Seamus paused. "Oh that? Sure. It was easy."  
  
Hermione nodded. "I thought so too!"  
  
Harry cleared his throat. "I think we should get going, eh?"  
  
Seamus got the hint and gave a faint little wave. "See you guys at school, then."  
  
Ginny waved. "See you guys!"  
  
Ron sighed as Ginny and Seamus disappeared onto the train. He turned to face his three best friends. "You should've let me at him."  
  
Hermione sighed. "Are you forgetting that Seamus is our FRIEND?"  
  
"He's hitting on my sister. That's not a friend."  
  
Hermione and Harry sighed exasperated and followed Ron onto the train. As they sat down Harry looked absently out of this window. Something was irritating him. "Ron?"  
  
Ron grunted to prove he was listening.  
  
"Are you saying you'd end even the strongest friendships over your sister?"  
  
Hermione looked surprised and Ron widened his eyes. "Harry, are you hinting at--"  
  
Harry shook his head. "No! I'm just wondering. You seemed pretty close with Seamus."  
  
Hermione still looked suspicious, but Ron relaxed. "Oh. No, it just irritates me. Don't worry Harry, you and Ginny can get married and as long as you don't hurt her, we'll still be pretty good friends."  
  
Harry turned a deep crimson. "That's not what I meant."  
  
"Uh-huh, sure. We've known you for ages. You can't fool us Harry," Hermione said, smiling.  
  
Harry sighed. "I tried."  
  
"Anything from the cart dears?" asked a voice from the door.  
  
They turned and saw the smiling witch pointing to the cart. They rushed, hungrily, over to the cart and got an insane amount of food between the three of them.  
  
"Must be the most food you've had in ages, eh Weasley?" said a cold voice from the doorway.  
  
They turned and saw Draco Malfoy leaning against the doorway without Crabbe and Goyle for once. Draco had gotten taller, still as thin, same blonde hair and gray eyes, but he looked different. Older perhaps.  
  
Ron stood up. "Not with your cronies this time Malfoy. Still want to be so tough?"  
  
Draco sniggered. "They're stuffing their faces. I decided to see who's where."  
  
Hermione stood between the two of them. "Well, you came, you seen, now bye."  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but Ginny and Seamus came into the compartment. Draco had an, unpleasant, experience with Seamus once before and did not a repeat, so he slinked back out of the room.  
  
Ron fell back and sighed. Hermione fell next to him and said, "You really need to control your anger Ron."  
  
"Yes. However are you supposed to get the 'girl of your dreams' while you are getting shirty with everyone? For all you know, you may have gotten shirty with her!" Ginny said picking up a chocolate frog.  
  
Ron glared at her, daring her to say another word. She flaunted her innocent, 'don't-make-me-do-it' smile and grasped Seamus' hand. He looked at her and she nodded toward the door. "C'mon. I'm around Ron enough as is. He may start bragging about his 'buffness' again."  
  
Seamus laughed and even Hermione and Harry let out small giggles. Ron held a steady glare at her until she was completely out of sight. Ron rubbed his eyes. "She makes me so mad sometimes."  
  
"Of course, she's your little sister. It's her duty." Hermione smiled.  
  
Ron groaned. "But does she have to be so obvious?"  
  
Hermione shrugged. "Guess so." She looked over at Harry, who was gazing intently out of the window. She nudged him slightly. "What's wrong?"  
  
Harry snapped his attention away from the window. "What?"  
  
"You're out of it," Hermione said.  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"Yes, actually you are," Ron added.  
  
Harry shrugged. "I dunno. Just thinking, I s'pose."  
  
"About?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all."  
  
Hermione and Ron exchanged looks and knew better then to pry into his life. He had been more distant since Voldemort came back to power and figured he probably had responsibility on his mind. What they didn't know was that he was trying to figure out how to tell them that he was in love. In love with the very last person he expected to be in love with.  
  
Virginia Rose Weasley.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: *chews another grass jellybean in anticipation* Well? Do you like it? I mean sure, it's only the first chapter, so I needed to have some background info so you could understand. I promise to get more into the action next chapter. Also, I MADE UP ROSE (Thanks Laura!) Due to the fact that JK didn't give us a reliable middle name, I figure what the heck! Really confusing, and Draco plays a major role. *dreamy sigh* Mmm . . .Draco. *clears throat* ANYWAY! MOVING ON! So tell me what you think. R/R! 


	2. He's Not Excited

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, do you really think I'd be writing fan fiction if I did? Wait stupid question! ANYWAY! I don't own any of the characters or any of the phrases or any of the candy even though I have a bag of Bertie Bott's right on hand. Mmm grass . . .Don't ask. ^_^ Happy reading! R/R!  
  
Summary: Harry likes Hermione who likes Ron, and Ron likes her in return. Ron's sister Ginny used to like Harry but is now interested in Seamus Finnigan, who seems to be sharing the love. Harry soon realizes that his feelings towards Ginny are different and confronts her and she's confused about her feelings towards Harry, because there is Seamus. Throw in Voldemort, Death Eaters, the young, yet old, seductive Tom Riddle, a kidnapping, a rescue, and Draco Malfoy and all hell breaks loose, making poor Ginny even more confused then she was to begin with. What's a girl to do?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny smiled softly to herself. The first years had been sorted, Dumbledore had spoken, and she was pleased to see that she beat out Hermione for Gryffindor prefect. 'Twas now the morning after and first days of classes.  
  
The food had now taken over the big shining dishes and everyone around her was stuffing her face. Seamus glanced over at her and said, "Eat something, you look starved."  
  
Ginny nodded. "I am. I'm just adjusting to the environment again."  
  
Seamus swallowed and smiled. "Yeah. It IS good to be back at good old Hogwarts again, isn't it?"  
  
Ginny smiled and picked up a few sausages and placed them on her plate. The train ride to Hogwarts was very enjoyable indeed. She spent the time giggling and flirting with Seamus, who finally just asked her to be his girlfriend. She was Seamus Finnigan's girlfriend. She loved the ring of it. Mind you, Ron wasn't going to be very happy when he found out, but she figured he would be fine after a while. Perhaps Hermione would talk some sense into him if she had the opportunity to talk to her before he found out.  
  
She glanced down to where they were. Ron was feeding Hermione (who was giggling as she moved in to eat it) scrambled eggs. Harry was gazing intently at her. Ginny blinked. No he couldn't be staring at her. To him, she was just his best friend's little sister and he was definitely gazing with love in his eyes. She searched behind her. No one was there beside Professor Snape, and she was almost positive Harry wasn't looking at ANY Professor in that way, especially not Snape. So it must've been her, but why?  
  
Harry realized that Ginny realized that he was watching her and he smiled sheepishly before turning his head down to his plate, blushing furiously. 'Damn her,' he silently cursed to himself as dessert appeared on the plates. 'She always was the only one that could make me turn redder then Ron himself.'  
  
He sighed. He was turning really pathetic. Next thing he knew, he'd turn into a giggling schoolgirl, sitting two seats away from her laughing, sending her anonymous cards. He shook himself out of it. He did not love Ginny Weasley. Sure, his conscience was telling him otherwise, but that was not the point. He could block out all emotions; he'd gotten good at that when the dementors were around.  
  
Speaking of dementors, they seemed to be around even more. Still looking for Sirius, but now tracking down big Voldemort supporters as well. Harry met with Wormtail once again at the end of last year and nothing happened. He was by himself and sniveling. Harry just stood in front of him and yelled. He yelled every profanity, every curse, everything threat, everything and anything he could think of that he had been holding in because of him. He kicked him a few times and then yelled some more. He yelled until he went hoarse. Sure, he felt bad for him when he was done, but he couldn't feel THAT bad. Would you if this was the guy that killed your parents?  
  
"Harry?" asked a voice, jutting him out of his thoughts. He shook his head and looked up at Ginny's big brown eyes. He cleared his throat. "Yeah?"  
  
"Here's your schedule."  
  
Harry's face fell a bit. "Thanks Ginny."  
  
She nodded and began walking away. It was as though she had a second thought and turned. "Oh, Harry?"  
  
Harry picked his head up. "Yeah Gin?"  
  
"Are you okay? I mean, you just seem, out of it. All right. That was an extremely stupid question."  
  
Harry chuckled. "No it wasn't. I honestly don't have Vol--sorry, You-Know- Who on my mind right now. I was thinking about something else."  
  
"What?"  
  
Harry shifted. He wanted to tell her, desperately, but he just couldn't. "I can't tell you right now, mostly because I need to make sure of it. But I promise I'll tell you eventually."  
  
Ginny nodded. "All right. Hey, did I tell you the wonderful news?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "No, what?"  
  
"Seamus is my boyfriend."  
  
Harry's heart dropped. He tried his hardest not to look so disappointed and faked a smile. "All right. That's great. You really like him, then?"  
  
Ginny nodded. As she left to go to her first class (Care of Magical Creatures) she wondered what was wrong with Harry. She thought he would be happy for her, but he wasn't. He seemed sad, but it wasn't possible that he was feeling that way.  
  
"Hi Ginny!" Hagrid said merrily.  
  
Ginny smiled. "Hullo Hagrid."  
  
"I heard the news." Hagrid wiggled his eyebrows.  
  
Ginny laughed. "You're not the first."  
  
Hagrid smiled. "Happy?"  
  
"Ecstatic. But do you know why Harry wasn't that glad?"  
  
Hagrid paused. "I really dunno Ginny."  
  
Ginny sighed. "All right. It's just annoying me."  
  
Hagrid smiled. "Understandable."  
  
Ginny grinned and sat down.  
  
It irritated her how much Harry not being happy bothered her. She shouldn't care this much, but why did she?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: WOOHOO! Anuzzer one done! One thing I AM GONNA START TYPING CHAPPIE 2 TO DOWN WITH LOVE ON MONDAY! I really like Chapter 3, mostly cuz I got an idea about part of it from my all time fave musical, Rent. It is fabbity fab fab! I love it! I'm listening to the song that inspired that part of the chapter now (Light My Candle) so anyway! R/R *wanders off singing 'Would you light my candleeee. Ohhh, what you'd do with my caaandllee?"* 


End file.
